Terror Time
by G1prime
Summary: what happens when Batman, Raphael, Optimus and Wolverine face their greatest fears? Do not own any of these guys. The song is owned by Skycycle


Terror Time

 _You hear the screeching of the owls,_

 _You hear the wind begin to howl,_

 _You know there's zombies on the prowl._

''Where the fuck am I?'' That was the first thought that came to Raphael's mind when he woke up in a dark forest. Raph grunted as he got up and looked around to see if there was anything, at least something, to tell where he is. The last thing he remembered was that he was kicking the purple dragons asses when someone sneaked up behind him and knocked him out.

''One thing's for sure,'' Raph thought '',It ain't the Purple Dragons cos they were on the ground when I got knocked out.''

Raph was thinking all this as he was walking around the forest not sure where to go or what to do.

 _And it's terror time again,_

 _They've got you running through the night,_

 _It's terror time again,_

 _And you might just die of fright,_

 _It's a terrifying time._

Raph was still walking when he spotted a note attached to a tree. He took it off and read the whole thing.

To Raphael

You are properly wondering why you are in the forest or who took you there or where you are.

Part of the reason why you are here is because you have to face your greatest fear.

Yes you will have to face your greatest fear if you wish to survive.

That is only part of the reason. I will tell you the main reason when we meet.

until then.

G

Raph reread the note and muttered ''My greatest fear? What the hell does that mean?''

Raph crumbled the note and walked off. He was about to walk off again when he smelt something and turned around. Lying in front of him was a pizza box. Raph grinned at this. He headed over to the box when he realised something. The pizza box was just there on its own.

''Why would someone put a pizza box there?'' Raph asked himself thoughtfully.

He then just shrugged and said ''Maybe the pizza boy dropped there by accident. Looks like I've got free pizza!''

But as soon as he lifted the lid, a swarm of bugs crawled out the box and went on to Raph.

He screamed and tried to get the bugs off him but to no avail.

 _You hear the beating of your heart,_

 _You know the scream is gonna start ,_

 _Here comes the really scary part!_

Raph was literally covered in bugs. Beetles, cockroaches, caterpillars. You name it he was covered in them. Raph opened his mouth to scream but couldn't because some went into his mouth. He tried scratching them off, he squashing them and shaking them off but none of them worked. Raph was starting to panic because he didn't not how to get them off. He suddenly remembered that bugs can die with water and ran to find the nearest river.

 _And it's terror time again,_

 _They've got you running though the night,_

 _It's terror time again,_

 _And you might just die of fright,_

 _It's a terrifying time,_

Raph kept running, franticly searching for a river in hope of getting the bugs off. His luck came for him when he spotted one and jumped into it washing the bugs off. When he got out of the river he felt nothing but relief that the bugs were off him. However Raph was also pissed. He wasn't sure if this was real or a cruel, sick, twisted joke. He remembered the letter and the name of the person who wrote it.

''Who the fuck is G? Doesn't matter right now,'' Raph grumbled angrily '',What matters right now is that I'm going to fucking kill G when I find him or her!''

Raph started to walk again, still feeling the bites and scratches of the bugs, and started to look around the woods for a clue.  
''Raph!''

 _All the trees begin to moan,_

 _And the monsters grunt and groan_

 _Rotting faces full of slime,_

 _Don't you it's terror time?_

Raph turned around to see who was calling him and was pleasantly surprised to see Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Splinter standing across from him.

''My family!'' He grinned as he ran over to them.

''Guys, Sensei you have no idea how much I missed ya!'' Raph cried

''Raph why did you leave us?'' Leo asked

''Huh?''

Raph stopped dead when he heard what his older brother.

''W-w-what do you mean?'' Raph stammered

''Yeah dude you left us!'' said Mikey

''B-b-but I didn't...I...''blubbered Raph to his older brother **{in this universe Raph is the youngest}.**

''Raph you left us and never came back.'' Donnie replied

''STOP IT! YOU'RE MAKING ME CONFUSED!'' Raph screamed

''My son you left us and we went searching for you.'' Splinter explained gently.

However as he spoke Splinter started to melt away. Raph stood back in horror as he saw the same thing happening to his brothers.

''What the fuck's going on?'' Raph whispered.

He soon got his answer when his ''family'' turned into a gigantic spider. It had 8 legs, it was cover in black hair and had a million eyes. It also had 1 thing that a spider shouldn't have-a mouth

 _And it's terror time again,_

 _They've got you running through the night,_

 _It's terror time again,_

 _And you might just die of fright,_

 _It's terrifying time._

Raph stared at the huge spider in front of him and reached for his twin sais only find that they were missing.

''Fuck. G's clever.'' Raph muttered

He ran into the monster to bash it but all that did was give him a headache.

''Shit!'' said Raph as he began to run from the monster. The spider began to follow him.

 _And it's terror time again,_

 _They've got you running through the night,_

 _It's terror time again,_

 _And you might just die of fright,_

 _It's a terrifying time._

Raph kept running when he spotted two fallen tree trunks and picked them to use them as his weapons.

''I may be scared of ya but that doesn't mean I can't fight ya'' yelled Raph. The spider brought its huge leg down to crush Raph but he used his ninja skills to jump out off the monster and on to a tree. He then jumped on to the artropoda and jabbed his trunk into one of its eyes.

 _All the trees begin to moan,_

 _And the monsters grunt and groan,_

 _Rotting faces full of slime,_

 _Don't you know it's terror time._

Slime oozed out off the eye and the creature screamed. Raph smirked and said ''You ain't so tough now? Aren't ya?''

However the spider grabbed him with 2 of its front legs and put him above its mouth before dropping him into its mouth. Raph screamed all the way down as darkness took over him

When he woke up he found himself in a dark room. It was lit poorly by a single light bulb, there was a TV screen and there was broken glass everywhere.

''I gotta get out of here.'' thought Raph as he got up to search for a door.

''You can search all you want Raphael but you won't find a way out.'' said a smooth, female voice.

Raph turned around and saw a teenage girl. She was tall, she had dark curly hair and ghostly pale skin. She had brown eyes, naturally red full lips and a evil smile. She wore a black tail coat, a black top hat, a white ruffle shirt with a bowtie, crisscross tight and black leather boots with golden buckles. She was holding a cane with a golden top.

''I'm guessing you're G.'' growled Raph.

'' You are correct Raphael'' smiled G.

Raph glared at her. G looked at him back silently before saying ''Do you know why I brought you here?''

The ninja turtle shook his head stilling glaring at her.

''I wanted to play a game Raphael,'' G smiled '',Torturing people is my favourite game.''

''Torture ain't no game,'' snarled Raph '', It's sick,''

''Oh but it can be a game if you know the right way to do it,'' G simply replied ''You will see.''

''YOU HEARTLESS BITCH! YOU COVERED ME IN BUGS, HAVING MY ''FAMILY'' SAID I ADBANDONED THEM,HAVING ME FIGHTING A GIANT MONSTER, GETTING EATEN BY IT AND YOU'RE SAYING IT'S A GAME?!'' screamed Raph before tearing up and saying ''I hate you so much.'' and started crying

G smiled and said ''You and 3 others will enjoy this game.''

''Wait what do you mean 3 others?'' sniffled Raph.

''You'll see Raphael.'' smiled G

She then turned to the TV and switched it on. Raph looked at the screen with tear-blurred eyes and saw a man on the TV. G walked off. He looked closely at the screen and realized that was Wolverine. Raph yelled at Wolverine to turn away from the forest but then he stopped knowing that Wolverine couldn't hear him , knowing that he will have to go though the horrors as he did.

 _And it's terror time again,_

 _They've got you running though the night,_

 _It's terror time again,_

 _And you might just die of fright,_

 _It's a terrifying time,_ _time,_ _time_

 **To be CONTINuED** _._


End file.
